The present invention is directed to a parking system for automatically parking automobiles comprising parking rows and parking columns perpendicular thereto, in which the automobiles are shifted horizontally on pallets, and comprising an entrance zone and an exit zone.
With increasing road traffic density it becomes increasingly necessary to provide sufficient parking space, especially in places with heavy traffic such as congested city areas (department stores, banks, administrative buildings, cultural facilities, recreational facilities, stadiums etc.), airports, showgrounds or the like, i.e. wherever there is heavy traffic while available parking space is limited and dear.